The Heroes of Tython: The Mark of Ashla
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Mara Jade journeys on a solo quest to mend the rift between the Jedi Praxeum and the Imperial Remnant. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker and Jacen Solo work together to fight two Yuuzhan Vong and free their captive Kyp Durron.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

******Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod and Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**************Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**************Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**************Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (age 13), Imperial demigod**

******************Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 16), Imperial demigod and general**

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

******Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 14), prisoner**

******Octavian - Borsk Fey'lya (age 16), Imperial senator and seer**

**************Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter**

******Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death (mention only)**

**********Aphrodite / Venus - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love **

******Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 17), Imperial demigod and general **

******Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), goddess of revenge**

******Tyson - Lowbacca (age 16), general**

**********************Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind**

**********************Hera / Juno - Shira / Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython (mention only)**

**Poseidon / Neptune - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

******Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum **

**************Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

**********************Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 33), Lord of the Wild (mention only)**

**Hades / Pluto - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)**

**Zeus / Jupiter - Sekot / Zonama (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Ares / Mars Ultor - Yun-Yammka / Darth Caedus (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Bacchus "Mr. D" - Ulic "Master Q" (immortal), god of wine **

**Ella - Aayla Secura (age unknown), Twi'lek**

**Arachne - Lomi Plo (immortal), weaver**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 45), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

**Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Lupa - Vergere (immortal), Imperial instructor (mention only)**

**Hylla Ramirez-Arellano - Teneniel Djo (age 21), Hapan Queen Mother (mention only)**

**Alcyoneus - Shedao Shai (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

**Sam Valdez Senior - Jonash Solo (deceased), ancestor of Anakin Solo**

**Polybotes - Tsavong Lah (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

**Arion - Trickster (immortal), equine coralskipper **

**Chrysaor - Welk (immortal), pirate**

**Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

**Marie Levesque - Sheltay Retrac (deceased), mother of Winter Retrac (mention only)**

**Emily Zhang - Mia Celchu (deceased), mother of Tycho Celchu (mention only)**

******Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Phorcys - Satal Keto (immortal), sea god**

**Terminus - C-3PO (immortal), guardian of Bastion**

******Tempest - Whirlwind (amortal), Force spirit**

**Keto - Aleema Keto (immortal), sea goddess**

******Esperanza Valdez - Leia Solo (deceased), mother of Anakin Solo**

**Medusa - Garowyn (immortal), Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Kronos / Saturn - Palpatine / Sidious (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

**Echo - Meetra Surik (deceased), Melodie**

**Otis - Kunra (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong **

**Narcissus - Valenthyne Farfalla (deceased), prince **

**Buford - Fiver (age unknown), mechanical table**

**Athena / Minerva - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Heracles / ****Hercules** - Anakin / Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes

**Grandmother Zhang - Madam Celchu (age 77), grandmother of Tycho Celchu (mention only)**

**Skolopendra "Shrimpzilla" - Exogorth "Space Slug" (immortal), sea monster**

**Argentum - Chromium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Aurum - Aurodium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Ephialtes - Shoon-mi Esh (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**Mrs. Chase - Madam Jade (age 50), stepmother of Mara Jade**

**Rhea Silvia - Mazicia Organa (immortal), mother of Bail and Prestor Organa**

**Aphros - Gial Ackbar (immortal), Mon Calamari**

**Hannibal - Tarkin (age unknown), bantha **

**Achelous - Rush Clovis (immortal), sea god**

**Bill - Kit Fisto (age unknown), Mon Calamari hero (mention only)**

**Tiberinus - Ravelin (immortal), god of the Ravelin River **

**Rufus - Bornan Thul (deceased), student at Aldera University**

**Hagno - Zannah (immortal), Melodie **

**Bythos - Cha Niathal (immortal), Mon Calamari **

**Esther - Jira (age 72), Theed citizen**

******Tristan McLean - Face Loran (age 40), actor **

******Triton - Starkiller (immortal), Prince of Kamino** (mention only)

**Glaucus - Bant Eerin (immortal), Mon Calamari hero (mention only)**

**Weissmuller - Jesmin Ackbar (deceased), Mon Calamari hero (mention only)**

**Ceres - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Bellona - Allya (immortal), goddess of war (mention only)**

**Megara - Naberrie (deceased), late wife of Lord Skywalker (indirect mention only)**

**Deianira - Padmé (deceased), late wife of Lord Skywalker (mention only)**

**Hebe - Aldera (immortal), goddess of youth (mention only)**

**Nessus - Darovit (deceased), Chironian (mention only) **

**Mithras - Xendor (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Perseus - Skywalker (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Tartarus - Yun-Yuuzhan (immortal), god of the Maw (mention only)**

******************Khione - Nen Yim (immortal), Je'daii traitor** (mention only)

**********************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), Jedi Prophet** (mention only)

******Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod **(mention only)

******Drew Tanaka - Erisi Dlarit (age 16), Jedi demigod** (mention only)

******Enceladus - Onimi (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong** (indirect mention only)

******Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire (mention only)**

******Midas - Zsinj (deceased), king** (mention only)

******Thomas McLean - Garik Loran (deceased), grandfather of Danni Quee** (mention only)

******Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 18), Jedi demigod** (mention only)

******Frederick Chase - Dr. Jade (age 50), father of Mara Jade (mention only)**

******Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)**

******Ethan Nakamura - Jagged Fel (deceased), Jedi martyr (indirect mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (New Rome - Bastion)**

******Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (mention only)**

******Camp Fish-Blood - Mon Calamari**

**California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Csilla)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force **

**Tartarus - The Maw**

**Georgia - Naboo (Atlanta - Theed)**

**Utah - Dantooine **

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (mention only)**

**Alaska - Hoth (mention only)**

**Charleston - Bakura**

**Canada - Aldera (mention only)**

**Manhattan - Galactic City (mention only)**

**Wolf House - _Baanu Rass _(mention only)**

**Rome - Old Bastion (Tiber River - Ravelin River)**

**Pillars of Hercules - Ruusan **

_**Argo II**_**- _Millennium Falcon_**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong**

**Titan - Sith (mention only)**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Earthborn - Rakghoul**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Nymph - Melodie**

**Ichthyocentaur - Mon Calamari **

**Horse - Coralskipper (equine)**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Gorgon - Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Telekhine - Noghri**

**Amazon - Hapan (mention only)**

**Lar - Chiss**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Karpoi - Ewok (mention only)**

**Spider - Arachne**

**Ventus - Force spirit**

**Merpeople - Kaminoan**

**Stymphalian - Hawk-bat**

**Eidolon - Vagaari **


End file.
